Irelia
Summary The Noxian occupation of Ionia produced many heroes, none more unlikely than young Irelia of Navori. Trained in the ancient dances of her province, she adapted her art for war, using the graceful and carefully practiced movements to levitate a host of deadly blades. After proving herself as a fighter, she was thrust into the role of resistance leader and figurehead, and to this day remains dedicated to the preservation of her homeland. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Xan Irelia, the Blade Dancer, The Defiant Blade, the Will of the Blades, Blade-witch Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her 20s) Classification: Human, Captain of the Ionian Guard, Defender of the First Lands Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of the Hiten Style, Master of the Transcendent Blades, Limited Telekinesis (Can control her Transcendent Blades telekinetically), Enhanced Senses (Via Transcendent Blades), Flight (Via the Transcendent Blades), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Ionian Fervor), Damage Boost (Via Ionian Fervor), Self-Healing (Via Bladesurge, Hiten Style, and Transcendent Blades), Statistics Reduction (Can Slow enemies Via Equilibrium Strike), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun enemies Via Equilibrium Strike) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Was able to kill a dozen veteran Noxian soldiers, Cut off Swain's arm, Comparable to Karma), Hiten Style ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Blitzed human Jericho Swain, Able to fight at speeds comparable to Yasuo, Karma, and Akali.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with Transcendent Blades Standard Equipment: Transcendent Blades, Mantle of Decorum Intelligence: Relatively high Weaknesses: If her blades are destroyed she will die Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ionian Fervor:' Irelia gains 1 Ionian Fervor stack for every enemy champion hit by her abilities, or if she hits at least one minion, stacking up to 4 times. Ionian Fervor lasts for 6 seconds, with basic attacks against champions refreshing the duration. Irelia's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage per stack. At maximum stacks, Irelia gains bonus attack speed. *'Bladesurge:' Irelia dashes to the target enemy, dealing physical damage, applying on-hit effects and healing herself. *'Defiant Dance:' Irelia aligns her blades around her, gaining 1 Ionian Fervor Ionian Fervor stack and channelling, during which she reduces incoming damage. Defiant Dance cannot be interrupted. Irelia then swipes with her blades in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies around her and in a line. *'Flawless Duet:' Irelia sends a blade to the target location for 3.5 seconds. While active, Irelia may re-activate Flawless Duet to send another blade toward another location. Once both blades have been placed, they fly toward each other, dealing magic damage and stunning enemies caught in the crossfire. If Irelia does not re-activate Flawless Duet the second blade will automatically be placed at her current location unless she is affected by Crowd Control. *'Vanguard's Edge:' Irelia launches a barrage of blades through a wide line in the target direction, exploding outwards upon hitting a champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. The blades form into a spade-shaped perimeter for a few seconds. Enemies that pass the blades are dealt magic damage, and are slowed. *'Telekinesis:' She is able to keep her Mantle of Decorum floating behind her at all times, and it falls to the ground when she is defeated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dancers Category:Tier 7